The present invention is generally concerned with receptacles for the collection of used motor oil. During the changing of oil in an automotive engine by the car owner it is customary to replace the engine oil filter which should be drained prior to disposal. Filters by their construction take considerable time to drain and hence disposal often occurs with the filter still having a quantity of oil which ultimately ends up contaminating a landfill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,290 is of interest in that it shows a pan for receiving oil from an engine with the pan having a pair of guides on the pan wall for the reception of a used oil filter to hold same upright during pouring of the used oil into a disposable container. In use, the filter would have its exterior submerged in used oil which should be wiped away prior to disposal. The pan requires a cover to be installed thereon prior to draining.